


Cat Problems

by Tricksters_Wings



Series: Cat!Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is done with Deans bullshit, Cat Gabriel, Cat Sam, Charlie is alive, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: Dean is gone on a hunt and Castiel is fed up with his boyfriends apparent blindness on their cats relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is my first fic for this fandom. Constructive Criticism is alright.

Castiel was 100% done with Dean's bullshit. He had gone on a hunt about three weeks ago with Garth and Charlie, insisting that he would be fine and he didn't need Castiel's help. 

Well, that was a load of bullshit. 

First of all, he had neglected to call him in two weeks and second of all... 

Castiel had no idea how he would explain this when Dean got home. 

Apparently when Castiel and Dean went on a date for their five month anniversary over three weeks ago, stuff had happened between Castiel's cat Gabriel, and Dean's cat Sam. 

Before all of that had happened though, Castiel had told Dean that they should get their cats neutered. It was mainly because Sam was a fertile female and Gabriel was a horny male cat that was known to hump anything that appealed to him. 

Dean had just shrugged and said that the cats would be fine because he claimed that Sammy and Gabriel "hated" each other. And, that they were broke so they could hardly afford to neuter the cats anyways. 

Yeah, like you could call licks on the head, the constant grooming and rubbing against each other hatred. 

Castiel had pointed out these signs to Dean, but Dean just waved them off. He said that they were just really close friends—that happen to hate each other—and they liked to be around each other. 

Castiel wanted to slap Dean upside the head for that. 

Castiel was still happy nonetheless. He always knew that it was a possibility that Gabriel was most likely to father a litter of kittens with Sam, because when they met they were basically head over heels for each other. 

Gabriel was usually a very energetic cat, preferring to run around the apartment at night than sleep. 

But that all changed when he met Sam. 

Castiel could remember when Gabriel brought Sam home—even if it was somewhat an accident—he had apparently left the window open when he was going grocery shopping one evening and when he returned, he found his cat curled up with another cat on the couch, both of them purring contently. 

Castiel's first instinct was to wonder where the hell Gabriel had found the other cat, because the little chocolate brown furred thing wasn't scrappy looking at all. It looked like it belonged to someone. 

He figured it out quickly though when there was a knock at the door. He had opened it to see a handsome, sandy haired man looking frantic. 

"Have you seen my cat?" The man asked worriedly. "I-I came back from work and she was gone. "I had left my window open my mistake and when I closed the window and went looking for her, I couldn't find her. I-I looked threw the window and saw that your window was opened so I thought she might've wondered over here... my god I'm rambling aren't I?" The man asks. 

"No your fine," Castiel said, opening the door wider. "C'mon in," he says gesturing the man in. 

"Is your cat chocolate brown?" Castiel asked, leading the man towards the kitchen and sitting him down in a chair. The man nods. 

"Y-Yah," he says. He cleared his throat. "Have you seen her? And I'm Dean by the way," he says. "I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself earlier when I was outside your door." 

"Your fine," Castiel says, before offering his hand to Dean, who shook it. "I'm Castiel," he says. 

"Well, nice to meet you Cas," Dean says as Cas blushed. 

"You too Dean," he says. 

A loud yowl of pain broke Castiel out of his thoughts as he shot up worriedly. 

He knew that two things could have been happening, mainly since he didn't hear the front door open before the yowl;

One, the dog—yes, they have a dog that was named James— decided to start a fight with Gabriel, and had successfully managed to pin him down. 

Or two, Gabriel and Sam had decided to have some fun. 

Castiel shook his head in disgust, and got up. Even though it was most likely to be the second situation, he had to go investigate just in case the first situation was happening. 

He trudged down the stairs, leaning against the railing tiredly. He used his right hand to rub his eyes. 

He entered the living room, seeing that the situation that was happening was the first one. He groaned tiredly as he glanced at the couch to see Sam laying on it, her tail flicking with annoyance. She then turned her head and looked at Castiel with a tired expression that was clearly stating "just stop them." 

Castiel trudged over to the pair tiredly and shoved the dog of of Gabriel, who sprung up immediately. With a hiss of annoyance towards James, he hopped onto the couch and curled up around Sam, licking her head. Castiel smiled when he heard Sam's purring start to bounce off the walls of the living room. 

\-----------------------------------

Sam was happy and content. She purred happily as Gabriel groomed her pelt, and nuzzled her head. 

She glanced over and saw Castiel walk over to the coffee table that was set in front of the couch. He grabbed the remote to the TV set and sat down in the arm chair, turning the TV on. 

She stood up once Gabriel was done with his grooming. She stretched before yawning and jumping off the couch, padding away towards the kitchen to get some water. 

She knew Gabriel was following her when she heard his loud thundering purr that honestly sounded more like a lion growling than a cat purring. 

She rolled her eyes but turned around. She smiled at him. 

"Why are you following me?" She asked, purring. "I'm fine, I promise. I just wanted some water." 

"It's instincts," Gabriel responded immediately. "My dad told me—when I was really young I might add—that he was always following my mom around when she was expecting."

"Ah. That makes sense," Sam says, turning back around and padding over to the water bowl. She leaned down and started lapping up the water. Gabriel had situated himself beside her and started licking in between her shoulders as she drank. 

She pulled her head back up and turned around to look at him, love in her eyes. She stood up again, stopping his grooming. 

He started to protest that she was dirty, but she quickly glared at him and he shut his mouth. 

With her tail swaying, she made her way back towards the living room. She hopped back onto the couch and laid down, curling up. She quickly fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------

Cas had started to nod off when the door opened and Dean stepped in, his boots clanking heavily on the wooden floor. 

Castiel heard Gabriel hiss, apparently startled before running into the living room and jumping on the couch. He rolled his eyes, before rubbing the sleep out of them. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. 

"Hello Dean," he says, his arms crossed as he glared at his boyfriend. Dean turned around sheepishly. 

"Hey Cas," he says. "Sorry the hunt took so long." 

"Four weeks, Dean!" Castiel snaps, his arms going to his sides. "Four weeks since I've seen you and two weeks since the last fucking phone call!" He glared at his boyfriend, who was a little pale. 

"Look Cas, let me explain," Dean began, but Castiel cut him off. 

"I don't want your explanations!" Castiel snapped. "You didn't call me, and tell me that you were all right... You didn't answer when I called. I asked Balthazar to check on you, but he came back and said that he couldn't see you at all. I was worried Dean!" Cas said, tears in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip. 

"I am really sorry Cas," Dean says, looking at his boyfriend. "My phone died and Charlie's was stolen."

"What about Garth's?" Cas asked. 

"All he had with him was that fucking sock puppet," Dean sighs. Castiel's face soften. 

"Oh," he says. "I-I'm sorry for assuming the worst Dean."

"Don't apologize," Dean says. "I would've done the same thing. Now where's Sammy?" He asks, looming around. Cas sighed. 

"About that Dean..." he says, looking at the ground. "Um, something's happened..."

"What happened to my cat, Cas?" Dean asks, his eyes narrowing. Castiel shifted on his feet. 

"Um, she's...." he trailed off, not knowing how to put it. 

"She's what Cas? Pregnant?" Dean asks, an evident smirk on his face. When Cas didn't respond, Dean's face visibly paled. 

"Sam, my SAMMY, was impregnated by your annoyed overgrown ball of fuzz?!" Dean asks, seething. Cas gulped. 

"Um, yes?" He says, not wanting to say more. Dean growled lowly and stalked to the living room, Cas following him. 

Cas watched Dean stalk over to the couch and break up Sam and Gabriel's cuddle time. He picked up Gabriel—much to Sam's annoyance and Gabriel's apparent displeasure—ignoring the deep welts that the male cat was making on his hands, and literally threw the golden haired cat out the door. 

"Dean!" Cas snapped, glaring at him. "Why did you do that?" 

"Because," Dean stated, walking over to the window and shutting it, preventing Gabriel from getting in. "He impregnated Sam, Cas," he says. "And I'm pissed."

"Dean their animals!" Cas groaned, face palming. "They don't know human emotions that well. I don't think Gabriel knew that if he got Sam pregnant, he would have to deal with your bitching. I'm sure if he did, he wouldn't have done it." 

"No Cas, I'm not pissed at Gabriel. At least, not majorly," Dean says. He ran his hand over his face. "I'm pissed that I didn't listen to you. I should've gotten our cats neutered but noooo," he sighs. "I don't listen to you, and now I'm going to have to deal with little cats running all over the place in a few months." 

"Serves you right for not listening to me," Cas says, walking over to the door and opening it, allowing Gabriel to practically run back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. And because of it, I had to research cat pregnancies XD. And yes I know, I put Castiel instead of "Cas"...


End file.
